


@HGismyHomegirl

by archi



Series: By Grace, We Are Saved [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comic Relief, Gen, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archi/pseuds/archi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like Charlie can actually <i>tell</i> anyone what she's been up to over the last week and a half. Well, not outright, anyway.</p><p>Covers Charlie's involvement with the whole fiasco from beginning to the day AFTER "Go"/"Frontline"/"Quiet" and  "Sorry"</p><p>So really, <i>really</i> vague spoilers.</p><p>Note: <b>This verse reads as one continuous story</b> Some sections overlap as told from different pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	@HGismyHomegirl

**Charlie Bradbury** @HGismyHomegirl                     May 17  
Taking a few personal days. Peace out, bitches! _#queenonleave_

 **Charlie Bradbury** @HGismyHomegirl                     May 18  
The pharmaceutical system in this country could use a serious reboot. Lines are the worst. _#don’tworry #nothereforme!_

 **Charlie Bradbury** @HGismyHomegirl                     May 19  
Plant a tree for our lost earth friends.

 **Charlie Bradbury** @HGismyHomegirl                     May 19  
Coffee and chocolate will win anyone over. Props to **@Starbucks** _#we’regoingtoneedit_

 **Charlie Bradbury** @HGismyHomegirl                     May 20  
How to make a few days feel like a week _#storyofmylife_

 **Charlie Bradbury** @HGismyHomegirl                     May 21  
Giving my imaginary degree in psychological counselling a good workout _#men_

 **Charlie Bradbury** @HGismyHomegirl                     May 23  
Telecommuting. _#hellopajamas_

 **Charlie Bradbury** @HGismyHomegirl                     May 26  
Thanks for the concern all! My friend is doing much better. Getting his sea legs ;)

 **Charlie Bradbury** @HGismyHomegirl                     May 28  
Ug, why do I feel like I’m making battle plans outside of Moondoor?

 **Charlie Bradbury** @HGismyHomegirl                     May 29  
video games, for when all else fails _#frienddrama_

 **Charlie Bradbury** @HGismyHomegirl                     May 29  
“This is my family. I found it all on my own It is little, and broken, but good, yeah, still good.” _#crossedfingers #needmoreestrogen_

 **Charlie Bradbury** @HGismyHomegirl                     May 30  
Not sure what today’s going to bring. Wish me luck, bitches.

 **Charlie Bradbury** @HGismyHomegirl                     May 30  
I need therapy. Or a drink. Stat. _#toomuchtestosterone #soconfused #howisthishelping?_

 

 **S. Wesson** @s.wesson                                             May 30  
 **@HGismyHomegirl** Amen.

 

 **Charlie Bradbury** @HGismyHomegirl                     May 30  
 **@s.wesson** My car in five? _#drinks #notherapytoday_

 

 **S. Wesson** @s.wesson                                            May 30  
 **@HGismyHomegirl** after you, your highness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! We know things are ramping up, but I think we could use (ok, we as the writers NEED) a little comic relief (i.e. the next chapter may or may not be _slightly_ intense and I apologize to your therapists in advance)
> 
> But seriously, thank you for everyone that clicked on this story, left kudos or commented. It means a lot to get your feedback and, you know, emote with you guys. 
> 
> And by emote I mean doggy-paddle in midair while hyperventilating on the couch.


End file.
